


our planet far away

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Drabble, F/M, Rayllum, space, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “It’s beautiful.”Modern astronaut AU.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	our planet far away

“It’s beautiful.”

Rayla was floating around in the pod, looking at the blue and green planet, her home, as it slowly became farther away, the pod travelling away from it, into space, towards the moon, a destination about a bit more than two days away. It was the first mission on it in twenty years, she and Callum were going there to get samples and investigate a site that might be a future colony in about ten years.

It was an important mission, one that would change Rayla’s life forever. Not only was she in space, something she had dreamed of since she was a little kid, but she would also be the first female moonshadow elf to ever set her for on it. A thing every moonshadow elf ever dreamed about, even her old, magical ancestors from Xadia had dreamed about setting foot on the very place that gave their species’ primal source its magic.

And the best thing was that she wasn’t doing this alone. Callum was with her, the goofy human she had fallen for the moment they both started their training at the save academy. They had become friends, had fallen in love, moved in together, had a kid, and now they were here, partners on the same mission, experiencing space for the first time,  _ together. _

“It’s incredible. I can’t wait until we can tell Sarai about this.”

Sarai was their daughter, three years old with five fingers, messy white hair, pointy ears and nubs that’s almost couldn’t be called horns. Their little spirit, untamable, adorable.

“Me neither. Can you imagine, both mommy and daddy went to space at the same time, to the  _ moon. _ She’s gonna brag so much when she starts school.”

Callum chuckled, and took Rayla’s hand in his, while they kept floating, enjoying the feeling if zero gravity, something that couldn’t be explained with words.

“Definitely. But I’m so glad that I get to do this with you of all people. I know how much this, both space and the moon means to you.”

“Just shut up and kiss me, and let’s enjoy the view. We gotta get back to the control room soon.”


End file.
